The Gift
by Nevermind555
Summary: L'anniversaire de Yuri est pour bientôt. En plus d'un cadeau classique, Viktor a décidé d'offrir quelque chose d'un peu plus personnel à son amant. OS. Vikturi.


_The Gift_

L'anniversaire de Yuri approchait à grands pas. Viktor n'avait de cesse d'écumer les centres commerciaux afin de trouver _la_ perle pour son homme !...

Il tomba sur le cadeau idéal presque par hasard.

Sur le chemin du retour, très fier du présent qu'il offrirait demain à Yuri, il passa devant une boutique de lingerie et s'y arrêta, scrutant la vitrine. Les articles étaient magnifiques !... Viktor ne résistait guère à de la dentelle, blanche de préférence.

La tête de la vendeuse se glissa hors de la porte. "Un de nos articles vous intéresse ?..."

"Oh, euh..."

"Une seconde... vous ne seriez pas Viktor Nikiforov ?..."

Viktor se pinça la lèvre. "Vous devez confondre." glissant ses lunettes de soleil sur le bout de son nez. "Mais on m'a déjà dit que je lui ressemblais beaucoup."

Viktor n'hésita pas longtemps et ressortit de la boutique avec un paquet supplémentaire.

* * *

Le lendemain, Viktor posa le parka de Yuri sur ses épaules.

"Je t'invite au restaurant. Aujourd'hui est un jour qui mérite d'être fêté dignement." souriant.

Yuri n'avait, à dire vrai, qu'une seule envie : regagner le canapé pour s'y affaler devant un bon film mais depuis que Viktor était entré dans sa vie, la tornade russe ne cessait de souffler sur les habitudes du Japonais.

Table admirablement garnie. Chandelles.

Viktor recula la chaise à Yuri. "Installe toi, mon Amour." avec un baiser fugace et tendre qu'il fit claquer sur la joue rebondie du Japonais.

Il prit place en face de Yuri et attrapa la carte. "Commande ce dont tu as envie."

"Inutile de me le répéter." rit Yuri, conscient de son penchant pour la nourriture.

Tandis que les yeux du Japonais parcouraient la carte, Viktor souriait. Du pied, il vint caresser la jambe de Yuri. Le patineur manqua d'en faire tomber sa carte, joues prenant une teinte adorable.

"J'aime beaucoup lorsque tes joues se colorent, Yuri." trempant des lèvres tentatrices dans le vin.

Viktor se pencha de côté et tira un paquet de son sac. "Bon anniversaire, Yuri !..."

Le Japonais attrapa le paquet, mains tremblantes. "Oh, merci, Viktor !... Je l'ouvre ?..."

"Bien sûr !... ce n'est pas fait pour rester emballé." rit le Russe.

Yuri ouvrit le paquet et en tira un magnifique pull. "Oh, Viktor... il est magnifique."

"Ce n'est que le premier cadeau de la soirée." annonça le Russe.

"Ah ?..." curiosité piquée.

"Hmm mmm." poursuivant ses attentions du pied sous la table. "En français, cela se nomme ' _faire du pied_ '. J'ignore si l'équivalent existe en Japonais..."

Yuri cligna. "Aucune idée, Viktor."

C'était follement agréable, il fallait l'avouer !... et Viktor avait l'art et la manière - être patineur et incarner la grâce comptait son lot d'avantages !...

Le pied de Viktor ne se contentait pas de monter et descendre, il s'enroulait agilement autour de la cheville du Japonais pour en monter un pan entier du pantalon, caressant le mollet nu. Ce faisant, Viktor se mordillait adorablement la lèvre, sous les yeux gourmands de Yuri.

"Je suis gêné par toutes ces attentions, Viktor..."

"Ne le sois surtout pas, Yuri."

"Tu es si attentionné... je crains de ne jamais pouvoir te rendre la pareille."

"Chacun son rôle, Yuri."

* * *

Alors que Yuri fouillait dans sa poche pour récupérer les clés de l'appartement, Viktor vint l'enlacer, placé dans son dos. Yuri en laissa tomber les clés.

"Rentrons vite, mon Amour... j'ai terriblement envie de toi." soufflé à l'oreille du Japonais, ajoutant à son trouble.

N'attendant aucune réponse en retour, Viktor commençait à couvrir de baisers chauds la joue du Japonais, souriant entre chaque attention.

Il sentit soudain les mains de Yuri passer à l'arrière, caressant ses cuisses.

Yuri récupéra les clés et c'est Viktor qui ouvrit la porte tandis que les yeux du Japonais demeuraient ronds de surprise.

Viktor fit glisser son pardessus de ses épaules tandis que Yuri retira son parka.

"Je vais nous déboucher une bouteille." disparaissant dans la cuisine. "Installe toi à ton aise sur le canapé, en attendant."

Yuri obtempéra. Ses idées étaient confuses. Il consulta son portable pour se divertir.

"Et voici !..." annonça Viktor, verres à la main, les déposant sur la table basse. "Des nouvelles ?"

"Eh bien... Yurio semble très enthousiaste au sujet de sa préparation."

"Ce garçon a un beau potentiel." admit Viktor.

"Hey !" émit Yuri, jaloux.

"Oh mais tu n'as aucun souci à te faire !... Je te rappelle quand même que celui dont on parle vient tout juste d'avoir seize ans !..." remontant ses pieds nus sur le canapé, tourné vers Yuri.

Ce dernier posa le regard sur les pieds du Russe. Ils étaient admirablement bien faits ; vierges de toute blessure alors que ceux de Yuri portaient les stigmates des entraînements intensifs.

Yuri ne put empêcher sa main de se poser sur les pieds de Viktor.

"C'est un bon début." admit le Russe, souriant.

"Arrête. Je... je ne sais pas y faire. J'ai l'impression de ne jamais avoir le bon geste."

"Cesse de te casser la tête, Yuri. Vis le moment. Sens le."

"Facile à dire !..." se tournant vers Viktor.

Le Japonais dévorait le Russe des yeux. Puis sa main vint caresser les mèches argentées qui reposaient sur le dossier du canapé.

Viktor laissait toujours venir Yuri à lui, même s'il lui arrivait parfois de prendre les devants.

Viktor promena son doigt le long du bras de Yuri, l'épaule, descendant le long des côtes, hanche, souriant de bonheur.

"Je veux que cette soirée soit inoubliable, Yuri."

"Tu me mets la pression, Viktor !..."

"Aucune raison, Yuri. Tu t'en es toujours bien sorti." clin d'œil.

"J'ai un bon coach !..." riant.

Viktor vint lui ébouriffer les cheveux dans un geste tendre. "Viens donc voir ce que je porte..." tentateur, regard brillants de désir.

Yuri déglutit avant de passer deux mains sous le pull à carreaux couleur anthracite du prodige russe. La peau glissait sous ses paumes et sous la pulpe de doigts comme de la soie.

Viktor laissa échapper un petit soupir bienheureux, basculant sur le dos pour laisser libre cours aux gestes de Yuri. Le Japonais souleva lentement le pull, émerveillé par chaque centimètre carré de peau qu'il dévoilait. Elle était laiteuse, admirablement fine. Le grain de peau de Viktor était un délice incomparable pour le Japonais.

"Ta peau est si douce... si blanche..."

"Je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise, Yuri." sincère, cherchant les lèvres veloutées du Japonais.

Après un baiser sensuel, le pull de Viktor passa par-dessus sa tête.

Viktor guida les mains de Yuri et le pantalon s'ouvrit sans effort, donnant sur... de la dentelle fine blanche !... Yuri manqua d'en avoir un saignement de nez.

"Viktor... c'est... oh, Viktor..." ébahi par l'audace franchement assumé du Russe.

"Tu aimes ? Oh !... j'avais peur que tu n'apprécies pas !..." main posée sur son cœur battant.

"Tu le portes à merveille, Viktor." faisant glisser le pantalon le long des hanches, regard braqué sur la dentelle qui se dévoilait. Le pantalon quitta les jambes interminables de Viktor.

"Je suis tellement heureux que ça te plaise, mon Yuri."

Le Japonais rougit, se relevant, tendant une main à Viktor. Le Russe se leva.

"Tourne un peu, pour voir..." s'en pinçant la lèvre.

Le Russe écarta légèrement les bras et pivota sur lui-même.

"Vitya..."

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais... ce petit nom, dans la bouche de Yuri, le rendait fou !...

"Oh, tu... ne devrais pas prononcer ainsi mon prénom, Yuri..." souriant, index sur les lèvres.

"Pourquoi ?" clignant.

"Parce que..." venant soudain se coller à son Japonais, ondulant légèrement des hanches avant de venir prendre la bouche coupable. "... avec ton accent japonais, c'est absolument délicieux à entendre."

L'échange reprit, plus vif encore.

Yuri se saisit de la main de Viktor et, des lèvres, fit glisser l'anneau or jusqu'au bout des phalanges, regard trouble, bouche à portée de câlins. Viktor déglutit, reins pris en étau, dentelle adoptant une superbe proéminence.

Le Japonais quitta furieusement ses vêtements, sous le sourire impatient de Viktor. En caleçon gris, il se colla à son coach, embrassant son torse avec dévotion. Viktor leva haut le menton sous les attentions. Puis Yuri laissa glisser ses lèvres plus bas, effleurant, dans un souffle chaud, l'entrejambe marquée du Russe, lui arrachant un long geignement divin, avant de rendre hommage à ses jambes. Ses jambes... mon dieu, Yuri les vénérait !... elles étaient si incroyablement fines et musclées... interminables... et sur la glace elles redoublaient de beauté, capables de sauts prodigieux et de réceptions parfaites. Ah... cette paire de jambes !... Yuri en perdait la tête.

Yuri, accroupi, leva une des magnifiques jambes de Viktor pour la poser délicatement sur son épaule et en embrasser, lécher l'intérieur sensible.

"Yu... ri..." poings crispés dans les cheveux sombres du Japonais.

Viktor n'en pouvait plus. Yuri sourit. Il était l'heure d'abréger. Et cette fois, ce serait à Yuri de prendre les commandes !... Le Japonais était décidé. Lentement, il fit glisser le slip en dentelle des hanches du Russe, dévorant du regard la superbe érection. De son côté, Viktor faisait de même avec une impatience que le Japonais ne lui connaissait pas !...

Ils firent l'amour au pied du canapé.

Viktor se disait que Yuri n'était plus un enfant et qu'il avait su trouver sa voie.


End file.
